Everchanging Melody
by Broadway Lovers
Summary: Set in CP Coulter's Dalton. Melody is a girl searching for a way out of her darkness. On her way out she sees a familiar face, and dabbles in romance. But through it all she is still Mel.  sorry, really bad at summaries
1. Night time persuasions

It was night time at dorby hall. Another night where she stood alone against a wall, smoking, as usual. She looked at her watch on the inside of her wrist, checking to see if it was time for her roommate to come down. Sometimes at night Melody came down from their dorm because she had awaken from a nightmare. Needing to calm down quickly she did the only thing her body would accept as soothing (as much as she hated it for her voice's sake); taking a smoke. Whenever this happened, her roommate would see her and comfort her as much as Melody would allow. And speaking of the roommate…

"Mel? What the hell are you doing out here?" That was Carly. She was sweet and caring, but whenever Mel needed to be alone she always popped up.

"what do I do out here every night?" she retorted, glancing back at her and coughing a little as she inhaled too much of the smoke. "You always know why I am here and you always know that I will be fine so why do you bother?"

"I don't know, maybe because I am the only one in this school who you trust at all and, contrary to common belief, I give a rat's ass about you?" Mel could tell Carls was getting at her wits end. She always got testy like this when she had an extreme lack of sleep under her belt; and with Melody waking up from her nightmare every night now Carly wasn't in a good state.

Mel sighed, kicked up a rock lining the garden revealing the pile of cigarette stubs collected over the past few months, threw down her burnt down one, and kicked the rock back into place. She looked up at Carly who was fuming with her arms crossed trying not to throttle her best friend.

"I'm sorry ok." Mel finally gave in. "I know I shouldn't do this every night but…. I have nowhere else to go… Nothing else to do…" She was looking to the moon, tears brimming in her eyes that she dared not let shed. She never showed weakness, even in her weakest state.

"Maybe you could tell me what is going on in that head of yours for once so someone else can help you instead of you just fending for yourself all the time." Carly walked over to her troubled friend and was rubbing her back. "Our brother school, Dalton, is having a performance they would like to show us tomorrow. Wanna come with? It might help you take your mind off of things. Who knows? Maybe you will find a hot guy like mine!"

Melody rolled her eyes at this. Carly was obsessed with her boyfriend Jeff. He was this kooky guy with platinum blonde hair. Carly would always gush about him saying how "funny he was tonight" or "how sweet he is." Blah blah blah.

She also rolled her eyes at the thought of finding a "hot guy". Not that there wouldn't be any pieces of man candy there, it's just that she was pansexual so a "hot guy" wouldn't just steal her heart like that. But if it would keep her friend quiet and entertain her, she would go.

During this entire thought process Carly was still gushing about her fab beau. "OK OK FINE! I'll go to the performance if it will get you to SHUT UP!" Melody almost shouted while laughing and hugging her crazy friend.

"Really? OH. MI. GOSHNESS! I can't WAIT!" and she kept going and going on and on about how totally awesome it was going to be all the way up to the dorm.

"_Well, at least I will be entertained by all of those girls squealing their heads off._" She thought just as she was going to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, my name is Melody Williams and I am a student here at Dorby Hall school for girls.<em>

_Now you may be wondering what the hell just happened and why I just threw you guys in there like that._

_All in good time my friend._

* * *

><p>"Come on girlies! We need to get going otherwise we won't be at the warehouse in time for their performance!" Our prefect, Lucy, was shouting at us to get moving as soon as classes were over.<p>

"Ugh! If I knew that going to this blasted performance would be this stressful and annoying I wouldn't have agreed," I complained as Carly was dragging me after the gaggle of gossiping girls.

"Now now, don't be a stick in the mud! You said you would go so you are coming with weather you like it or not! And plus, it will be fun!" with that I knew that I was fighting a losing battle with her.

The warehouse was huge with a strange stage sort of concoction. It was made of several bare platforms and ramps made of simple plywood and bars. All of the girls were gathered around giggling and whispering while waiting for the performance.

And then they came. A boy started to speak….why did Melody recognize his voice? She got on her tip toes to see who he was but all she could make out was a gelled back mass of curly black hair. She lowered herself down in defeat; too lazy to try any harder. "_But his voice_…. _It sounds like his…" _She shook herself out of her daze at the sound of music.

**Here we are again,****  
><strong>**I feel the chemicals kicking in****  
><strong>**Its getting heavy and I want run and hide, I want to run and hide**

"_That voice is so familiar."_ She couldn't get that nagging feeling out of her chest that she had seen him before; known him long ago, before…

"Carls, I'm going to go around to get a better view" she whispered as she disappeared. 

**I do it every time****  
><strong>**You're killing me now,****  
><strong>**And I won't be denied by you,****  
><strong>**The animal inside of you**

**Oh oh I want some more****  
><strong>**Oh oh what are you waiting for****  
><strong>**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh oh I want some more****  
><strong>**Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for****  
><strong>**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

All the other girls were jumping and screaming, making it terribly difficult to try and see that boy with the mystery voice.**  
><strong>

**Hush hush the world is quiet****  
><strong>**Hush hush we both can't fight it****  
><strong>**Its us that made this mess****  
><strong>**Why can't you understand**

**Oh I won't sleep tonight, I won't sleep tonight**

She thought she caught a glimpse of him, but it was too brief to tell.**  
><strong>

**Oh oh I want some more****  
><strong>**Oh oh what are you waiting for****  
><strong>**Take a bite of my heart tonight**

**Oh oh I want some more****  
><strong>**Oh oh what are you waiting for, what are you waiting for, what are you waiting**

**Here we go again, oh oh here we go again, oh oh here we go again,****  
><strong>**Say goodbye to my heart tonight**

As the Warblers sang out that last note she saw him. A smile crept towards her lips and a single tear trailed down her face as she whispered to herself, "Blaine."


	2. Long walks, cold memories

The girls were slowly filing out of the warehouse; several of which had saddened expressions on their face when they found out the lead doesn't play for their team. Carly kept tugging at Melody's sleeve so they could go, but she just brushed her aside.

"I'll catch up to you later. There is someone I need to talk to. Go talk to Jeff or something." Carls did not need any more encouragement than that to get her moving towards her boyfriend.

Finally the dark haired boy was free.

"Well if it isn't Blaine Anderson. Fancy meeting you here," she said with a smirk as she walked towards him.

The boy looked up from where he was trying to clean off his messenger bag that was covered in bubbles. He saw a girl with fiery red curls cascading to the small of her back walking towards him. He looked at her face and saw those piercing green-gold eyes hidden behind glasses that he would never forget.

"Melody?" he whispered as he dropped his bag in shock. He hadn't seen her since his old high school days.

That was when she broke into a run to glomp him like no other. They spun, and giggled, and stumbled until they were in a tangled heap on the floor. Just as they were peeling off of each other Melody suddenly got a serious look on her face and slapped him squarely on the jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN! NO TEXT? NO NOTE? NOTHING?" Mels was starting to get emotional. "You should have known… after what happened to Jude… I thought…" She couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence. To say those last words would hurt too much. So instead she just sat there with her hands on her lap, head bowed, and trying not to cry.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. Once my dad found out about all of us he took away all of our contacts. I had no way to get a hold of you." Blaine leaned over and gave his old bestie a hug so she could let down her wall.

Only three people had ever seen her cry: Carly, Shane, and Blaine. These were the people she trusted her life with. But to everyone else she had to be strong.

She wiped away the tears from her eyes furiously. Even though she trusted herself with Blaine she still didn't like to show weakness.

"So, how's life? Got a boyfriend?" she smirked as she elbowed the soloist.

"Actually, yeah," Blaine started to blush and grew into awkward teenage boy mode by twiddling his thumbs and staring at her through his eyelashes.

Melody instantly started gushing. "Omigosh! What is name? Is he cute? He doesn't treat you badly does he?" As she was rambling Blaine started cracking up at her inner fangirl that was showing.

"He is great! His name is Kurt Hummel. He was the other soloist who sang with me just now." He smiled sadly, knowing he would have to break this mood with a question that, unfortunately, just had to be answered.

"Mels, can I ask you a question?" Blaine looked at her seriously, concern in his eyes.

"Anything, you know that B." She smiled, not knowing that her heart would soon shatter in the pain of remembrance.

"What happened? After we all left, I mean. What made you transfer to Dobry?"

At this she slowly stood, brushed herself off, and offered her had to him saying, "This is going to be a long one. Why don't we go for a walk?"

* * *

><p>Gone. Everyone was gone. Jude. Micha. And now even Blaine and Shane. She couldn't take it. The only people at school who would ever care about her were gone… She was on her way home in this state of mind eyes to the ground and trying so hard not to cry when she was thrown to the side.<p>

"Watch where you are going, fag hag." One of the jocks from school sneered at her on the ground, kicking her books aside in the process.

Being as emotionally exhausted as she was, that was her breaking point. "Listen you bumbling Neanderthal, I don't know who you think you are, but you are messing with the wrong girl at the wrong time. I just lost all of my friends because of you jerks and I am not going to back down and let you trample all over my life anymore!"

Just as she was ready to storm at him he flagged over his boys to come to his side. "Oh, but I do not think you appreciate the gravity of the situation my haggy faggy friend. You are a puny little girl with no friends, while I am a big strong man with several. Get her."

At those words the boys rushed for her and brought her to an alley. Once they were deeply in the alley they bound and gagged her and tore all of her clothes.

"See? No friends to protect you. Hell, you can't even scream for help when I do this." As he said this he brought out a gleaming, silver, sharp knife from his coat pocket. "Now, you can never hide who you are."

* * *

><p>They were walking with their hands shoved into their pockets, so to protect them from the cold.<p>

"What happened next?" Melody looked at Blaine's hand in his pocket that was shaking; weather it was from cold, rage, or fear she couldn't tell.

"Well, he took out the blade, his buddies had me pinned to the ground. Thank god it was spring so I didn't freeze to death. Anyways, he took the knife and he… he…" a single tear fell down her cheek as she put her hand to her stomach.

"It's ok, you can stop. I don't want you to tell me anything that you don't want to." They had stopped and he had stepped in front of her and tilted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"No… I… It's just, I've never told anyone this, not even my mom, and I think I just need to get it out of my system. But I don't think I can tell you… but I can show you." With that she lifted up her shirt to reveal what that jock had done. On her stomach were several puckered lines that formed the words "FAG HAG".

Neither of them could speak; Blaine from shock and Melody from sadness.

"That's… umm… I am so sorry." He embraced his best friend and let her just stay for a while.

She could feel the finality of the gesture so she broke away and looked at him sadly. "That wasn't all Blaine."

* * *

><p>They had her to the ground, covered in blood, sweat, and tears. At this point, if she could, she would scream to them that they had her, they had accomplished their mission, now just go! But… as it was she was still bounded and gagged; as far as she could see, there was no end in sight.<p>

"Now. See what happens when you like gays? This. I'm being the good guy here. I'm showing you what you are doing is wrong, so you shouldn't be crying, you should be thanking me. I have one final lesson before we go. Those fags you love so much, you know how they like it? Flip her over boys." Following his orders the other jocks flipped her onto her stomach. The ground was dirty and had so many little rocks, twigs, and shards of glass that Melody let out a piercing scream that was only registered as a tiny squeak.

From behind her she could hear a scraping of metal. She had no clue what it was, but it did not sound good. She started to sob and shake and she tried to beg for mercy, but only ended up making herself gag on the blood and saliva in her mouth.

"This is how they like it." With that he picked up a narrow pipe and shoved it in her ass. She screamed and writhed in pain as the metal object cut places that never should be cut.

While he shoved it and twisted it the other jocks realized that they had gone too far. Just as they were trying to talk him out of it they felt the tiny body beneath their hands go limp. The head jock dropped the pipe and they all ran for it, leaving Melody unconscious on the ground bleeding profusely.

* * *

><p>"I have no clue when I was found. The first thing I saw when I woke up was my mother looking at me crying. Then things just sort of unfolded. I was pulled out of our high school and transferred to Dobry. Never told anyone. Not even my best friend Carly." They had made their way back to the warehouse by now and she sat on a crate in defeat. Blaine sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder.<p>

"Well, I will always be a text away if you need me." He knew she was too proud to ask for help… unless she was beyond help. That is when he would know that she was really in trouble.

"That's all fine and dandy and all… but what happens when you are asleep and I need help right then and there? I have nightmares about this every night and it is starting to get to the point where I can't handle it anymore. I am just so, so tired." Melody had now officially broken down all emotional walls that she had worked so hard to build up. She threw away any pride she had in that moment and let a waterfall of tears flow.

Blaine held her, for right now he was her only lifeline. "You listen to me. No matter what I am here. I know I won't be up 24/7 but I… I just don't know how I can be there for you all the time since we don't go to the same school." Now he had started to cry now that he knew there was nothing he could do to help.

She looked up and wiped off her face and her glasses. Suddenly, her face had on one of her famous smirks that she always wore when she was up to something.

"Now that's a novel idea! Would you be willing to work with me?" Melody was glowing with excitement. She had an epiphany and could not contain her instantaneous joy.

"Well that was a mood swing if I ever saw one. It depends what you need."

She was practically shining when she said, "I'm going to transfer to Dalton."


	3. Sullen happiness

**hey guys! sorry about the long delay! School got into full swing and it is getting pretty overwhelming! But thanks to those who added it to their favorites and alerted! I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.<strong>**  
><strong>**(Whats Wrong With Me.)****  
><strong>**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.****  
><strong>**(Why Do I Feel Like This.)****  
><strong>**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.****  
><strong>**(I'm Going Crazy Now.)**

She was lost in the music, letting her body feel the tunes trough out her to every cell of her body as she started to sing.

**No more gas in the rig****  
><strong>**can't even get started.****  
><strong>**Nothing heard nothing said****  
><strong>**Can't even speak about it.****  
><strong>**Out my life, out my head****  
><strong>**Don't wanna think about it.****  
><strong>**Feels like I'm going insane****  
><strong>**yeah...**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. (Ohhh.)****  
><strong>**It can creep up inside you and consume you. (Ohhh.)****  
><strong>**A disease of the mind it can control you. (Ohhh.)****  
><strong>**It's too close to comfort.**

**Ohhh...**

**Wear on your break lights.****  
><strong>**there in the city of wonder.****  
><strong>**Ain't gonna play it nice.****  
><strong>**Watch out you might just go under.****  
><strong>**Better think twice.****  
><strong>**Your train of thought will be altered.****  
><strong>**So if you must faulter, be wise.**

When she was bored she danced. When she was sad she danced. Whatever she felt, it was always solved with dancing. Carly started to absolutely belt the refrain as it came up.**  
><strong>

**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Feels like the darkness is light.****  
><strong>**Disturbia!****  
><strong>**Am I scaring you tonight?****  
><strong>**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Ain't used to what you like.****  
><strong>**Disturbia! Disturbia!**

**Faded pictures on the wall.****  
><strong>**is like they're talking to me.****  
><strong>**Disconnecting all calls.****  
><strong>**The phone don't even ring.****  
><strong>**I gotta get out, or figure this shit out.****  
><strong>**it's too close to comfort ohhhh...**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you.****  
><strong>**It can creep up inside you and Consume you.****  
><strong>**A disease of the mind it can control you.****  
><strong>**I feel like a monster.**

**Ohhhh...**

**Wear on your break lights.****  
><strong>**there in the city of wonder.****  
><strong>**Ain't gonna play it nice.****  
><strong>**Watch out you might just go under.****  
><strong>**Better think twice.****  
><strong>**Your train of thought will be altered.****  
><strong>**So if you must faulter, be wise.**

**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Feels like the darkness is light.****  
><strong>**Disturbia!****  
><strong>**Am I scaring you tonight?****  
><strong>**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Ain't used to what you like.****  
><strong>**Disturbia! Disturbia!**

**Disturbiaaa...**

**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.****  
><strong>**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.**

**Release me from this curse I'm in****  
><strong>**Trying to mainntain, but I'm struggling.****  
><strong>**If you can, go...****  
><strong>**I Think I'm gonna ahh ahh ahh ahh ahhhh...**

**Wear on your break lights.****  
><strong>**there in the city of wonder.****  
><strong>**Ain't gonna play it nice.****  
><strong>**Watch out you might just go under.****  
><strong>**Better think twice.****  
><strong>**Your train of thought will be altered.****  
><strong>**So if you must faulter, be wise.**

**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Feels like the darkness is light.****  
><strong>**Disturbia!****  
><strong>**Am I scaring you tonight?****  
><strong>**Your mind's in disturbia!****  
><strong>**Ain't used to what you like.****  
><strong>**Disturbia! Disturbia!**

**Disturbia!**

**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.****  
><strong>**Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum.****  
><strong>

She toweled herself off as she finished the dance. Carly had been dancing in their dorm for about two hours now and was getting sick and tired of waiting for her friend. Finally giving up she threw down her towel and called Melody for the tenth time… and again it went straight to voicemail.

"DAM N IT MELS!" she shouted as the threw her phone on her bed, "WHY CAN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR FRACKING PHONE!"

"Because, although it may not seem like it, I need time alone with no interruptions, and at one time I did have friends other than you." Carly whipped around to see Melody leaning in the doorframe. **  
><strong>"THERE YOU ARE! I was worried sick about you! That and…" she grabbed Mel's hands and tried to make the unwilling ginger jump in excitement with her. "You will NEVER guess what Jeffie got me today!"

Melody sighed, exasperated and just wanting a nice, hot shower, "Another song about you're beautiful hair, eyes, voice, etcetera?"

"Humph! You always take the fun out of everything…" Carly was pouting like a three-year old; lips jutted out, arms crossed, and all.

"Aww come on Carls! You know you love me. I just need to take a shower is all. I'm freezing!" With that she gave her friend a kiss on the head (Mel was 5'8, Carls was 5'0) and went in the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Melody had called her mother on the way home; arguing with her the importance of her transferring to Dalton. She had put up quite a fight but eventually her mom agreed to bring up the issue of her transfer up to the respective school boards. She knew her mother had enough pull to get her there, seeing as she was the head of abc. But she still needed to fight hard. These things, however could be thought about after a good night's sleep (hopefully).

* * *

><p>Melody's phone rang at 9 in the morning. She shifted from under the covers in which she was buried so her hand shot out to grab the source of the noise and her glasses. She fumbled on her glasses so she could see the caller ID of who was creating this disturbance in the force. <strong>Mother.<strong> Seeing that this might be about her transfer, she answered.

"Hello?" she answered blearily.

"Morning sweetheart! How has your morning been?" she had obviously had about 5 coffees with 3 shots of espresso each.

"Ngh. Full of sleeeeeep. The sleep that you just pulled me out of."

"Oh sweety! You need to be up and moving! I'm picking you up in an hour to talk to the Dalton school board. You need to dress nicely!"

"CRAP! OK GOTTA GO BYE!" she bursted out of her covers and bounded over to the other side of the room where her friend Carly was still blissfully asleep; a sleep that would b soon interrupted. Melody pounced on Carly to wake her up.

"WAKE UP! EMERGENCY PROTOCAL SEVEN! NOW!" Carly shot up at those words and ran down the hall to get Stacey's straightener. Meanwhile Melody was in the shower washing her hair furiously. She then leaped out¸ put on her robe as she shook her hair like a dog. After that, she took her huge can of mouse and applied it to her hair vigorously. Carly came back and plugged in their two straighteners. Melody came out of the bathroom, hair dried, plopped herself in a chair, grabbed a straightener and a comb, and got started on one side as Carly did the same for the other.

Twenty minutes later her hair was miraculously straight. They spent the next twenty minutes putting on her makeup, clothes, and contacts. Melody was finally ready in her pantsuit with a minute to spare.

"Thanks Carls! I should be back later tonight," said Melody as she gave her best friend a hug and headed into her mom's mini-limo.

"Ok bye! Wait… Where are you even going!" Carly shouted after Melody as she rode away.

It was a long day full of arguments similar to a controversial court case. Melody was out of the room for most of the time, sitting awkwardly outside in the lounge area. It wasn't until five o'clock that Melody's mother walked out of the room wearily.

Melody got up from the couch and approached her weary mother. "Well," she said cautiously, wringing her hands together, "What did they say?"

Her mother sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know how we did it Mel, but we did it." She smiled at her tiredly.

Melody was too happy for words; instead she held her mother and wouldn't let go. She was actually going to Dalton! Now she only had one more problem…. Telling Carly.

* * *

><p>She came home to Carly dancing (ballet this time) to "Cosmic Love". Carly put out her hand with a flourish and Melody grasped it, pulling her in as she started to sing along.<p>

**A fallen star,****  
><strong>**Fell from your heart,****  
><strong>**And landed in my eyes,**

**I screamed aloud,****  
><strong>**As it tore through them,****  
><strong>**And now it's left me blind,**

Carly and Melody twirled around giggling and having the most fun that they have had in a long time.

**The stars, the moon,****  
><strong>**They have all been blown out,****  
><strong>**You left me in the dark,**

**No dawn, no day,****  
><strong>**I'm always in this twilight,****  
><strong>**In the shadow of your heart,**

**And in the dark,****  
><strong>**I can hear your heartbeat, I try to find the sound,****  
><strong>**But then it stopped,****  
><strong>**And I was in the darkness,****  
><strong>**So darkness I became,**

**The stars, the moon,****  
><strong>**They have all been blown out,****  
><strong>**You left me in the dark,****  
><strong>**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/f/florence_and_the_machine/cosmic_ ]****  
><strong>**No dawn, No day,****  
><strong>**I'm always in this twlight,****  
><strong>**In the shadow of your heart,**

**Ooooh **

**I took the stars from my eyes,****  
><strong>**And then I made a map,****  
><strong>**I knew that some how,****  
><strong>**I could find my way back,**

**Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too,****  
><strong>**So I stayed in the darkness with you,**

**The stars, the moon,****  
><strong>**They have all been blown out,****  
><strong>**You left me in the dark,**

**No dawn, no day,****  
><strong>**I'm always in the twilight,****  
><strong>**In the shadow of your heart,**

**The stars, the moon,****  
><strong>**They have all been blown out,****  
><strong>**You left me in the dark, (you left me in the dark)**

**No dawn, no day,****  
><strong>**I'm always in this twlight,****  
><strong>**In the shadow of your heart,****  
><strong>

They fell together in a heap of laughter as they finished the song.

"Well, well! Fancy meeting you here lovely lady," giggled Carly as the song finished. "So how did that thingy go? And what was it anyways?"

Melody was in the process of changing out of her stuffy dress clothes and into some skinny jeans, a t-shirt, he converse, and her glasses.

"Umm, why don't we talk about it over dinner? I'm in the mood for Italian, how about you?" she suggested as she grabbed her keys to her smart car, trying to put off this inevitable conversation a little bit longer.

"Suuuurrrrreeee? That's random, but ok." Carly started to change out of her dance gear and into a dress with a cute belt and flats.

"Ok sweet! I'll pull up the car." This wasn't going to be pretty.

When they arrived they ordered their usual (spinach and mushroom fettuccini alfredo with garlic bread) and made small talk for around five minutes; Melody, trying to put off the news, and Carly, waiting patiently for her friend to spill. A half an hour passed and they had yet to make any progress.

"Alright Mel, enough of this small talk. What gives?" demanded Carly staring down Melody.

"Ok… well, that meeting."

"Yeah?" she said expectantly.

"It was with the school board of… Dalton." She really didn't know how to word this. "About… Me," she inhaled deeply, "transferring."

"Wait… What do you mean? Dalton is an all boy's school! How can you just transfer there? And besides, why would you want to?" Carly jumped up, confused by the situation.

"I… I'm so sorry," she knew she has to tell her because, "You are one of the best friends I have ever had. I am so sorry I haven't told you before." Now that she had started she couldn't stop. In the next twenty minutes she recounted her tragic tale. She cried and so did Carly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Carly whispered, looking hurt.

"It's not something I like to talk about th-" Carly jumped up, cutting Mel off early.

"All those nights you woke up smoking like a chimney! 'I can't sleep' Is this why? I am your fucking best friend! I should be the first one you tell these things to! Not some dude you haven' seen in two years! And now that you have found him you go running off into his arms while I HAVE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME? Best friends forever huh? Yeah fucking right." She left Melody sitting there in pure shock.

When Melody paid the bill and went out to the car, Carly was leaning against the hood sulking. They got into the car silently, rode home silently. Melody sat in the car for a little while to let Carly blow off some steam.

When she opened the door to their room Carly was already in bed. Melody changed into her pajamas silently then looked at her best friend.

"Hey," she said. There was no reply. "I know you are up so I'm just gonna talk. Did you ever think that part of the reason I never told you was because it wasn't your burden to bear? You grew up in schools like this, where bullying was prohibited. I didn't think you would understand. Blaine… He's been there. He knows what it's like." Melody laid down next to her best friend, giving her a hug.

"Did you notice anything different about last night? I didn't wake up. Last night was the first time in two years that I have slept through the night. I… I can't lose that."

For the first time since her blow up, Carly spoke. "I just… I'm your best friend. Do you know how bad I feel that you couldn't tell me how you feel?"

"I never meant to make you feel that way. It's not you, it's me. I mean, come on, you know me too well!"

At those words, Carly finally turned into Melody's embrace.

"I'm going to miss you. Promise that you will visit!" Carly said through the tears.

"Aww come on Carls! It's not like you don't visit Jeff every day! You will just have to see me too!"

That night they fell asleep in each other's arms, embracing one of their last nights together; in fear of what was to come tomorrow.


End file.
